


Tickety-boo

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [23]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Accents, Cute, Episode Related, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Based on 3x01 ~ TJ finds Cyrus' English accent surprisingly adorable, and Buffy is confused.





	Tickety-boo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I forgot to upload this to AO3 last night... Cyrus was such a dork this episode; I just had to write a fic about it!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“I swear to god, Cyrus, if you don’t quit it with the accent, I’m gonna dump this milkshake over your head.”

Cyrus looked affronted. He fixed his ascot and sat up straight, wiggling his eyebrows in a gracefully offended fashion. “Easy there, darlin’. I’m only speakin’ the ways of my people.”

“You’re American! A few weeks in London doesn’t change that.”

“But I’ve developed a likenin’ for the Old English dialect, I ‘ave.”

“That isn’t Old English.”

“But it sure is  _English_ , matey.”

Buffy rolled her eyes so hard Cyrus was worried she might pop a blood vessel. “Now you just sound like a pirate.”

“I resent that, lil’ lady!”

“Call me that again, and I guarantee you’ll regret it.”

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak, completely undeterred by his best friend’s unconvincing threat, but someone else beat him to it.

“Hey, Underdog!”

Cyrus released a theatrical yelp and turned in his seat, grinning immediately at the sight of TJ standing beside their booth in one of his signature hoodies.

“Blimey, mate! You gave me a good scare, you did.”

TJ lifted an eyebrow. “Um… I feel like I’ve missed something.”

“Cyrus went on holiday to London,” Buffy explained in a tired tone of voice, “and now he thinks he’s developed an English accent. It’s excruciating.”

To Cyrus’ surprise –  _and_  Buffy’s, judging by the frown creasing her brow – TJ simply chuckled and ruffled Cyrus’ hair. His large hands ruined his perfectly-gelled ‘do’ within seconds, but Cyrus couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“You’re such a dork,” TJ said sweetly.

Buffy scoffed. “Are you seriously encouraging this?”

“Ah, leave the guy alone. He’s having a good time.”

“But my ears are close to bleeding.”

“I think it’s kinda cute,” TJ admitted with a shrug, his hand dropping from Cyrus’ hair to his face. He gave his left cheek a playful pinch and smiled, his eyes twinkling. “I dig a man with an accent.”

Cyrus blushed. “Well, maybe I’ll treat you to the  _Spanish_  accent next year.”

TJ bit his lip in a way that could only be interpreted as flirtatious. “I can’t wait.”

While TJ was busy placing his own order – plus an extra basket of baby taters for Cyrus – Buffy managed to close her gaping mouth and grabbed Cyrus by the arm, dragging him forward across the table until their faces were practically touching.

“What the hell was that?” she hissed.

Cyrus swallowed the urge to speak in an English accent again. “What was what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Cyrus! Why was TJ just flirting with you?”

“Was he? I didn’t notice…”

“Do you want to spend the rest of the day washing strawberry milkshake from your hair? Because I won’t hesitate –”

“Okay, okay!” Cyrus lifted his hands in surrender. He spared a glance at TJ, who was thankfully too far away to hear what they were saying, then turned back to Buffy with a drawn-out sigh. “There’s been some new developments.”

Buffy squeezed his arm tighter. “Developments?  _What_ developments?”

“Well… Let’s just say you’re not the only one who’s been texting a special someone over the summer…”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

“You and TJ?”

“Nothing’s been confirmed yet, but…  _yeah_. Hopefully.”

Buffy blinked at him in silence for a moment. If he strained his ears, he could almost hear the gears turning slowly in her head. After a full minute had passed, he was pretty sure he’d broken his best friend, but then she suddenly sat upright and shook herself out of her daze.

“Wow. Okay. Just had to let that sink in.”

“I know it’s probably weird for you, but I really like him.”

“And what about TJ? How does he feel about you?”

Cyrus grinned down at the table. “I think he likes me too. At least, that’s what he’s said.”

“He said that?”

“Yeah. Over text, but still.”

“Have you had a chance to talk in person since you got back?”

“Not yet.”

“Then why am I still sitting here?”

“You don’t have to go!”

Buffy grabbed her purse and slipped out of her seat, giving Cyrus a friendly clap on the back as she headed for the door. “You guys need to talk,” she gently instructed. “Call me once you’ve figured things out.”

Cyrus watched her leave with a grateful smile and a pounding heart. He almost jumped out of his skin when TJ sat in the now-empty seat across from him.

“Oh, sorry. Did I give you another ‘good scare’?” he asked, imitating his English accent with a teasing smirk. “Where did Buffy go?”

“She… had to run an errand.”

“Cool.”

“You don’t mind it just being the two of us?”

TJ huffed a laugh. “Are you serious? You know I’ve been wanting to get you alone ever since you came back from London.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Cyrus twisted his hands together, his lips twitching with a bashful smile. “I… I’d like that. To talk, I mean. About everything.”

TJ separated his restless hands with one of his own, effortlessly threading their fingers together. When their palms connected, Cyrus felt a thrill running down his spine, like a spark of electricity lighting his body on fire.

“I’ve got one condition.”

“What is it?”

“I wanna hear the English accent again.”

Cyrus grinned. “You got it, mate.”


End file.
